liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Steven Anderson
Steven L. Anderson is a piece-of-shit pastor, cyberbully, and anti-LGBT activist from Tempe, Arizona, running the Faithful Word Baptist Church. He represents pretty much everything wrong with Christianity. Anderson and his fellow cult leaders have created a new cult known as "New Independent Fundamental Baptists" or "New IFB" for short. History and Trivia * In early-2009, just after Barack Obama was inaugurated into office, Pastor Anderson was recorded giving a sermon where he admitted praying for Obama to die and go to Hell 1. * The Southern Poverty Law Center has labeled both him and his church as a threat to society, he and his church have celebrated this. * In late-2014, David Pakman released a clip showing Steven Anderson wanting to "kill all gay people" to eliminate HIV/AIDS 2. * In June 2016, the dunce released a YouTube video praising ISIS for the Orlando Shooting, saying that these "sodomites" should have died anyway by a "righteous government". He also said that because of this incident, "the Democrats" would impose stricter gun laws 3. * Anderson also says that women should not have a say in church and should "remain silent" 4. * He has been tagged as "Hitler Pastor" by Kyle Kulinski 5. * Since June of 2017, he's been going on and on about the Trinity, Oneness pentecostalism and Modalism, because his then deacon was fired because he taught Oneness doctrine. He is still whining that people are leaving his cult because of the doctrine (Notable departures are: Garret Kirchway (a friend of Anderson's, was a deacon and also was to start a church in Botswana, but was banned) and Dominique Davis (Song leader and occasional pre-sermon Bible reader). They may have left because he wouldn't shut up about it. * He expects people to believe that every male celebrity who is "idolized" by women is a homosexual, because his "friend said so" (though, he hasn't provided any proof to any actor he's mentioned being gay), but he also expects people to believe that the Holocaust never took place, even though there is evidence of the Holocaust, artifacts and eyewitness accounts. * In August of 2016, Anderson preached a sermon against Japan and said several lies and untruths, one of them being that Satoshi Tajiri (Creator of Pokémon) was anti-Christian and created Pokémon as a way to rebel against his Christian parents, that was disproven by Snopes and various other sources. In 2017 he made a documentary against Japan, full of the same propaganda that he used in the sermon. He also used various clips from Korean TV shows and used K-Pop Music Videos (artists were EXO, VIXX and ASTRO). * Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus have been targets of Steven Anderson's hateful preaching, he started on Justin in January of 2011, because "Justin looked effeminate", while these two celebrities have been Anderson's targets, Since 2015 Anderson hadn't mentioned Bieber, until 2018 where he rambled about Bieber's fashion choice along with other celebrities. During his seven year (and counting) long obsession with Justin Bieber, Anderson has made a violent threat towards Justin and often assumed Justin's sexuality (he believes Justin is a "sodomite" because "looks like a duck, quacks like a duck, it's a duck") and the old "Bieber and Cyrus are perverting the youth!" cliché. * Often Steven Anderson will find a subject and won't stop going on about it, notable subjects are (Zionism, Jewish People, LGBTQ+ people, Churches that allow LGBTQ+ people, Oneness, Modalism and the Trinity, Sam Gipp, Bob Gray, his former deacon Tyler Baker and Veganism). * His church members and like-minded pastors have been known to harass LGBTQ+ people, some even laughing about it. * In 2019, like-minded pastor, Donnie Romero, had stepped down as pastor, after being found guilty of drug use, gambling and adultery. Anderson has shown support to Donnie (Adultery is punishable by death in the Bible). #Hypocrisy * Anyone who doesn't agree with his exact positions on major issues is deemed a "liberal-sodomite-devil-reprobate" by himself and his YouTube commenters. * Most of the "New IFB" follow pseudoscience (a la Kent Hovind) and conspiracy theory channels such as InfoWars and Mark Dice, despite Anderson losing his support for Alex Jones circa 2016 and Dice not being part of this "New IFB". His Wife Zsuzsanna Anderson, his wife, is just as bigoted as he is. She is also an anti-vaxxer and a HUGE advocate for corporal punishment 6. She is the proud owner of the famous Cute and Covered swimwear company, providing quality female swimwear products guaranteed to win over any man 7. Places He is Banned From * Australia (Link) * Botswana (Link) * Canada (Link) * Jamaica (Link) * Malawi (Link) * New Zealand (Link) * Republic of Ireland (Link) * South Africa (Link) * United Kingdom (Link) * The Netherlands + the Schengen Area (Link) References 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9zyLRaX7jQ 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w83kIAfuKoE 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pxj8y5ctmiE 4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35zq2--nTYE 5 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlqX9Y2Pf0Q&t=527s '6 http://stevenandersonfamily.blogspot.com/search/label/woodshed 7 http://www.cuteandcovered.com/ladies-swimwear-pattern.html#fndtn-product_info See Also *Adolf Hitler (he preaches and speaks just like him; plus he's a Holocaust Denier.) *Andersonite *Micah Armstrong *Religious Right *God Hates Fags External links *RationalWiki on Steven Anderson *Cyberbullying Evidence *Steven Anderson (Real Life Villains Wiki) Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia Category:Christians Category:People Who Suck Category:Independent Baptists Category:Hate speech Category:Bigots Category:Anti-Gay people Category:Fundamentalism Category:YouTube users Category:Theocons Category:Conservatives Category:Creationists Category:Alt-Right